


My past, My Present, My Future

by SheenaWilde



Series: The Magnificent Seven Week 2017 [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Day 2, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: Sam Chisolm is standing on the porch of the saloon, watching his friend, Goodnight, and can't help but remember of the past.Written for the prompt: Together





	My past, My Present, My Future

It isn’t too often that Sam catches himself thinking of his past. He has never been too keen on thinking back on his youth, since these memories have never really brought him anything good. But right now as he is standing on the porch of the saloon with a mug of steaming coffee in his hand and watching Billy tend to the horses while Goody is hovering around him, doing nothing in particular but always finding excuses to touch Billy, he smiles and can’t help but remember.

Sam can’t help but remember of a time long ago, of the few months he and Goody spent together. When they were together. They were younger, of course, there was no Billy, and Goodnight was shaken by the war, his world falling apart around him and Sam was there to guide him as best he could, to provide friendly help… and then more.

It wasn’t a shocking development, really. They had been living in close quarters for a few weeks by then, by the time when after one particularly bad nightmare as Sam was comforting Goodnight, the man just leaned over and kissed him. Sam has never been kissed like that, not before and not ever since – full of fear, desperation, want, love and need. He felt every emotion that was swirling in Goody, but mostly his need to belong to someone – an anchor. And he was eager enough to provide just that. He couldn’t deny the bond that had formed between them the first time they spoke, and he was happy to finally find a name for that, a definition, so it wouldn’t just hang over their heads whenever they spoke. It was a weight off his shoulders, but also a cause for happiness.

Sam remembers the immediate relief in Goodnight’s eyes, the ease that settled over him – over them – after their first shared kiss. The next few weeks, their time together, was pure bliss, a slice of heaven. It was the first time Sam felt honestly happy ever since his family had been killed. Goody gave back his will to live and a sense of belonging he hadn’t realized he had lost. Looking back now Sam can see how miserable he was before Goody, but all he can remember feeling is numbness. Especially compared to the time they were together.

And now – now even thinking back to his relationship with Goody is so weird, so alien to him. He can hardly imagine being anything other than friends with Goodnight. As his eyes follow Billy while he goes around Goodnight’s horse after he finished taking care of her to wash his hands and watches Goody shadow him, not more than two steps behind him, waiting impatiently for Billy to turn his attention back to him, Sam smiles. It’s incredible, really, how the two of them fit together. They are perfect for each other – they are in perfect harmony in everything they do and where one of them lacks something, the other makes up for it.

What they used to have with Goodnight was hot, bright and intense, a light in the dark for both of them, a ray of hope. They clung to it then and there – but then suddenly everything had gotten better around them, everything seemed brighter, better and they said goodbye to that relationship the same moment they parted ways. There was and there still is no bitter feelings about it, no jealousy. Sam looks at how genuinely happy Goody is as he leads Billy to the privacy of the barn and knows that he could never have made Goody smile that way, nor could Goody have done the same for him.

But as things are now, as Sam is now, he realizes that he doesn’t miss having a lover – what he has now is way better. A family. Because that’s what they have become, however sappy that might sound. And despite Faraday’s antics, despite Goody and Billy’s sometimes teenage behavior, or Horne’s grumbling, he loves it, he loves them all. When they managed to survive Bogue’s attack, an unbreakable bond has formed between them. He knows the others feel it too, that’s why everyone stayed. Vasquez, who only wanted to earn his freedom, Faraday, who only came for his horse, and Horne, who preferred solitude to company. They have all decided to stay without having to be asked.

Goody slowly emerges from the barn, only dropping Billy’s hand from his own at the very last moment, and Sam can see that they are both positively beaming. He can’t help but chuckle at that – they couldn’t be inside for any longer than five minutes and still, even a few stolen kisses made them so happy. That is what makes Sam approve of Billy so much. He has witnessed more than once the effect he has on Goodnight, and he also has no illusion why Goodnight came back to fight - it had nothing to do with their cause. And it’s good. Goody deserves happiness.

Sam allows himself a soft chuckle when the pair make their way towards the saloon, towards him, and as subtly as he can manage, he turns his gaze towards the sky instead of them. But he is not subtle enough not to be noticed – Goody raises an eyebrow at him in question and Sam just shakes his head. Goody was always too good at reading him, his expressions that were blank for most people, but never for Goodnight. He was the only one who could read the grief and the loss on his face even when others presumed that he was already over what had happened. And now, now Goody still looks at him with that knowing look as he steps beside him on the porch and pats him on the shoulder.

“It’s all good now, isn’t it?” Sam says finally, still smiling as he looks at Billy briefly, then back to Goody.

“It is” Goody agrees with a nod, then grins. “I would have hated to miss how you gathered a little family around yourself, all outlaws and warriors and such niceties. Really fits into the picture, after taking me in for a starter, right?”

“Right as always, my friend” Sam grins back, then looks back towards the now busy street as Goody and Billy go inside and he finds himself alone again. The sun has come up, the day has started and people are already tending to their works. Sam looks down into his empty coffee mug, and decides it’s time to go inside, gather his newfound family, and get to work, too.


End file.
